The present invention is a novel and unique variation of the invention disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,886, issued 9 Sep. 2009 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/543,365. Those inventions involve a shipping bag convertible to a tote bag and a cosmetic bag, respectively. Some of the features of the present invention are the same. However, the present invention is distinct over those inventions by the addition of a draw string configured to both close the backpack when in use and to be the backpack arm bands.